


got me an appetite

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hickies, Intercrural Sex, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Married Sheith, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shiro Loves Sucking Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “Fuck,” Keith says. Shiro’s working his way down Keith’s throat now. Keith’s skin is already covered in hickies in varying stages of healing so it’s not like one more is going to matter. “That was so good. You make me feel so good.”Shiro presses a kiss to his collarbone and looks up.“You say that like you think I’m done with you.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279





	got me an appetite

Keith flops down onto the mattress and rolls on to his back. His heart is still pounding, sweat dripping down his forehead. Shiro kneels over him and Keith reaches out. He’s pulled into a slow and messy kiss.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers between kisses. He loves the way his husband’s name tastes in his mouth all the time, but especially after Shiro’s just fucked him into near unconsciousness. “ _Shiro_.”

“Yeah, baby?” Shiro whispers back. He nips at Keith’s bottom lip, his tongue slides against Keith’s, kisses him like he hasn’t seen Keith in a month and not like he just came inside of him mere minutes ago.

“Fuck,” Keith says. Shiro’s working his way down Keith’s throat now. Keith’s skin is already covered in hickies in varying stages of healing so it’s not like one more is going to matter. “That was so good. You make me feel so good.”

Shiro presses a kiss to his collarbone and looks up.

“You say that like you think I’m done with you.”

Keith laughs, stroking his fingers through Shiro’s hair as Shiro continues his way down Keith’s chest.

“You’re welcome to try to make me come again but I’m pretty sure my dick is out of commission for a while.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Shiro sinks his teeth into Keith’s hip and kisses the bite mark immediately after. Keith’s already going to be limping tomorrow, what’s a little more sex-related soreness between husbands?

“Maybe,” he says, smirking down at Shiro.

Shiro scoots down on the bed, he pushes at Keith's thighs and leans forward to drag his tongue over his spent cock. Keith moans softly, his thighs falling open even more.

"I knew you wanted more," Shiro says. "You always want more."

"Not my fault you're so good with your mouth."

Shiro sucks him slowly and Keith can't look away. He looks so beautiful with his lips wrapped around Keith's dick, completely unperturbed by the fact that Keith isn't getting hard. Keith sighs out a moan and lets his head fall back against the pillows. His eyes flutter closed. Shiro's human hand sneaks down to play with his balls, and Keith instinctively thrusts his hips up. Shiro hums around his dick before pulling off.

"That's a good boy," he murmurs, his voice low and rough. Even after all these years, the sound of Shiro's praise still gets him like nothing else -- except now, Shiro knows it.

" _Fuck_ , Shiro." Keith writhes underneath him and big hands push him back down into the mattress.

Shiro goes back down on him, sucking with more enthusiasm now. Keith watches his husband's head bob up and down, listens to the wet sounds Shiro's making and -- oh _fuck_. Shiro pulls off with a slick sound and looks entirely too pleased with himself.

"I knew I'd get you there."

Keith's dick has just barely started to thicken, but it's more than he thought possible a few minutes ago.

"You don't have to be so smug about it," Keith says. Shiro presses a kiss to his patch of pubic hair. 

"Of course I do," he says, lips moving against Keith's belly.

He's gone back to teasing now, kissing the base of Keith's dick, licking him lightly, rubbing his lips over the shaft. By the time Shiro sneaks a hand down and eases a fingertip into him, Keith is more than halfway there. It slides in easily.

Earlier that evening, Shiro had stretched him for what felt like an eternity. Keith had come on his fingers and Shiro didn't waste anytime before sliding into him, fucking him slow and languid while Keith was still relaxed and blissed out. By the time Keith got off a second time, Shiro was fucking him _ruthlessly_ , a hand gripped in his hair, his face pressed into the mattress to muffle his screams.

Now, Keith is very aware of every touch, his nerves lit up like fairy lights. He inhales sharply when Shiro pushes in his finger to the second knuckle.

"Okay, baby?" Shiro asks, concern in his voice. Keith nods.

"Yeah," Keith says. "Just -- go slow."

Shiro returns to kissing whatever skin he can as he gently works his finger in and out. When he brushes against Keith's prostate, Keith's knee comes up off the bed. He digs a heel into the mattress and pushes his hips down against Shiro's hand. It was the final tipping point he needed to get completely hard.

"Shiro," he whines helplessly. He doesn't expect that after all that work Shiro plans on getting him off quickly.

It doesn't hurt to try though. His breath is coming in shallow pants as he props himself up on his elbows and looks down at his husband. "I need you."

Shiro eases his finger out and pushes himself up to kiss Keith.

"Fuck, look at you," he says. "All slutty and desperate for me."

Shiro reaches for his datapad, and Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving myself something to jerk off to when you're away with the Blades," Shiro says. Keith hears the fake camera shutter sound and flushes at the thought.

He covers his face with both hands and Shiro pulls them away. 

"Don't hide from me, beautiful."

"You're so cheesy," Keith says. But he’s already leaning in to meet Shiro's mouth. "What if someone finds it?"

"Then they'll be very jealous," Shiro says. "As they should be."

Keith groans partly from frustration, partly from desire.

"Roll over," Shiro says.

"I really don't think I can handle you fucking me again." Keith's already complying. Trusting Shiro comes naturally, he's been doing in on instinct for as long as he can remember.

"I'm not going to fuck you again," Shiro says. He scoots down and smacks a kiss to Keith's ass. "At least not with my cock."

He pulls Keith's hips up, pushes open his knees and drags his tongue down the cleft of Keith's ass.

"God, do you know how hot you look with my come leaking out of your ass," Shiro says. He spreads Keith wide open and shoves his tongue inside. Keith can only groan his response. "You taste so good, baby."

Keith fists his hands in the sheets, pushing his hips back as Shiro's tongue works inside him. He's sore and overstimulated but he'd rather die than have Shiro stop. 

"Please -- fuck -- Shiro, _please_."

Shiro teases the tip of his tongue around his rim. "You wanna come again?"

"Yes," Keith practically sobs. Shiro kisses his tailbone and soothes a hand over his back.

"Okay, baby. Soon. I'm almost done here and then we'll come together."

Keith's whimpers grow louder and louder as Shiro's tongue pushes back inside him. Shiro is so impossibly deep inside Keith, he doesn't know how there could possibly be any come left inside him for Shiro to lick away. When he finally stops, he presses light kisses all over Keith's ass and Keith can only bury his face in the pillows and try to remember how to breathe. Shiro pulls him up into a kneeling position which is way more effort than Keith had been prepared to expend. He pushes Keith's thighs together and kneels behind him, sliding his human arm across Keith's chest. Bionic fingers curl around Keith's dick.

Keith leans back against the solidness of Shiro's chest.

"Ready?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah," Keith breathes.

Shiro pushes his hard cock between Keith's thighs, fucks him in time with the strokes of his hand. Keith reaches back, sinking his fingers into the muscle of Shiro's thigh.

"Shiro," Keith gasps. "Kiss me."

Shiro slides his hand up to Keith's throat, tips his chin back and kisses him messily. His hand tightens around Keith's cock. They're still kissing when Shiro comes. They keep kissing until Keith follows.

Keith snuggles into Shiro's chest afterward, Shiro's strong arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

"So," Shiro says. "Good idea?"

Keith laughs and presses a kiss to Shiro's chest hair. "Very good idea," he says.


End file.
